


几件小事

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	几件小事

尹净汉大概是十分钟内第五次拿起手机，平均每两分钟一次的频率，其中还夹杂着手指点亮屏幕的敲击。他从没想过等待恋人的通话联络是如此耗费心力的事情，甜蜜又煎熬。

算起来他和崔胜澈认识也就两个月出头，还是传统相亲的结果。

尹净汉谈过两次恋爱，时间都不长不短。第一次是在大学，对象是高他一级的学长，最后以对方毕业离校终结。第二次是同级的高中校友，他已经想不起来是两人怎么在大学毕业之后才联系上，总之那之后在一起一年，全程异地，没什么太大的起伏，感情也自然消亡。如果非说出个所以然，那可能是他根本没怎么喜欢过前任。

尹净汉想自己大约是没什么喜欢人的能力，瞻前顾后小心翼翼，所以不太能交出真心。

毕业后尹净汉找到了还算专业对口的工作，赚不到什么大钱，图个安稳遂了自己的意愿，父母也算满意，之后家里就顺理成章地开始给他介绍对象。

尹净汉前前后后聊过那么两三个，都没什么下文，他没当回事，也没投入过感情，就更谈不上有什么好的发展。

所以认识崔胜澈算是个实实在在的意外。那次大概是他妈第一百次提起这个话题，父母原先的工作群逐渐变成了给孩子找对象的相亲资源分享群，刚好又有这么一个资源，双方父母算是旧交，一拍即合之后崔胜澈的联系方式就发到了尹净汉这里。

尹净汉没这心思，如果对方不来添加好友他绝不会主动。那天他很困，已经是平日的入睡时间，确认第二天闹钟的时候好友申请出现在通知栏里。尹净汉本来只打算敷衍一下，结果加上了好友之后没说几句就开始了语音通话，时间长达两小时。

除了崔胜澈头像上的白色小狗，尹净汉已经不太记得那个晚上他们还说了些什么，但当时的心情和现在等电话的心情如出一辙：明明那次是第一次聊天，明明现在才刚确定关系半个月而已，他却好像已经和崔胜澈认识了很多年，甚至觉得未来也会一直在一起。

崔胜澈的声音从电话里听来很疲惫，他小声抱怨着今晚又得值班，一会儿又得点名。每次听到这种话的时候，尹净汉都有些不忍心再打扰他本来就少的睡眠。但是崔胜澈说没关系，然后絮絮叨叨地说今天出了三次警。尹净汉听得心里紧张，听他讲早上抓住了爬上电线杆的小猫，下午救下了想要轻生的小姑娘，还有一次虚惊一场。

尹净汉想幸好，没有真的因为起火而出任务，这就太好了。

他也是和崔胜澈在一起之后才真正知道担心是怎么一种滋味。可能因为对方工作性质特殊，是真的在用生命践行出生入死这四个字。

尹净汉之前没机会直面这种事，交往后不久崔胜澈跟他讲他刚从军校毕业来中队的时候因为救援任务还上了电视。尹净汉去网上翻出大概两年前的那期节目，视频里的崔胜澈没有任何防护措施，徒手爬上了居民楼的三层，又从中空的地方跳了进去。后期采访里崔胜澈有些腼腆地对着镜头介绍行动里的消防知识，分明脸上还带着点刚从学校里走出来的稚气，又有点虎头虎脑的样子，但就是莫名地让人觉得很踏实。

尹净汉想起决定交往的那天晚上，他给崔胜澈下了最后通牒。先前两人聊了挺多次，也见过几次面，互相感觉似乎都不错，可是一直都没人捅破那层窗户纸。尹净汉想这人可真会推拉啊，光看那张脸也绝对不少人追吧，又觉得自己也不差，都是成年人了，还是把话说明白比较好。结果崔胜澈看了消息之后立刻就打来电话，接通第一句就是我们在一起吧，以后也在一起。尹净汉笑出声，崔胜澈说你笑什么，又说你大概不信，第一次聊天的时候我就觉得会和你一直在一起，明明那时候没看过你照片，也根本不了解你，就说了几句话而已。尹净汉说怎么不信，我还怕你不信我也有这种感觉。崔胜澈听了也笑，那不瞒你说，见到你真人的时候我在想，长这样还需要相亲一定是别有隐情。尹净汉大笑，我们怎么会连想法都一模一样。电话那头又说，那刚才的话你还没回答我，我们在一起吧。好啊，那就一直在一起。尹净汉回答。

那个当下的心情与现在的心情微妙重合，在一阵沉默之后，崔胜澈叹气道，不要担心，我也不会像原来一样总冲在最前面。尹净汉想崔胜澈总能猜出自己在想什么，这点很要命，因为担心的问题总是无法规避。尹净汉也只能说知道了，心里无力得很。

所以他突然想立刻见到崔胜澈。他一边冲着电话说我现在去看你吧一边穿袜子，他知道崔胜澈在等待大队的视频点名，反正今晚也刚好轮到他值班。崔胜澈不太愿意，但阻拦未果，只说了句晚上注意安全。

尹净汉花了两分钟下楼，步行十分钟去买了他们都很爱喝的星巴克红茶，坐上地铁的第十二分钟时收到崔胜澈的消息说他提前结束了点名，那么再过五分钟之后就会见面。出站之后他脚下快了点，下地铁三分半的时候就站在了岗亭门口等待。

当值的小伙子很眼熟，尹净汉跟他点点头，他看见崔胜澈从旁边的小门里出来还咧嘴对他俩笑了笑。尹净汉害怕耽误崔胜澈事情，把饮料递过去就说了再见，刚转身走了没两步，就听见身后的卷闸门响了起来。他来过崔胜澈这里挺多次，还是头一回亲眼看见出警的场面。尹净汉听到有人喊他，看过去发现是已经迅速换上了统一制服的崔胜澈，他跑到跟前，以为崔胜澈要跟他说什么，结果被一个拥抱环绕了。尹净汉有点不好意思，想挣开，崔胜澈在他耳边说，你看我第一个跑出来的，就是想抱你一下，于是他又舍不得分开了。

真可怕，这种感觉。尹净汉在崔胜澈看不见的地方抹了抹眼睛，那一瞬间他脑海里闪过很多念头，想起了当初看那个视频时的担心，又想到每天接到对方电话时松掉的那口气。尹净汉很怕这个拥抱会变成最后，在崔胜澈想要分开时他抱得更紧了一点，有点孩子气了，被崔胜澈拍了拍头，之后得到了一句我爱你。

真是的，崔胜澈还是知道我在想什么。所以最后分开时他嘟囔了一句我也爱你。

尹净汉看着远去的红色警灯，在原地跺了跺脚，冬天已经来了，他把手塞进外套口袋里。

但刚刚那个拥抱很温暖。

然后比拥抱更温暖的是你爱我，我也爱你。

fin

以及一个没写进去的场景

大概是第二天吧，尹净汉早上出门时收到崔胜澈的消息，说让他坐在左边的靠窗座位。尹净汉很迷惑，但还是照做了，并发送座位排数：司机后面的第三排。

其实尹净汉每天都坐在靠窗的那边，因为单位班车的路线会经过崔胜澈的中队，偶尔能碰见的时候，崔胜澈就会在对面跟他招招手。后来他每天经过的时候都会在心里打声招呼，权当见面。

今天路过那里的时候，尹净汉远远就瞧见岗亭那儿比平时多站了个人。

等车流移动，尹净汉终于看清那人是崔胜澈。

——他站得笔直，隔着整条马路，朝他敬了一个军礼。


End file.
